Chibis on a lose: A Babysitting Story
by High Winds
Summary: I really couldnt think of a title. Well the guysand Yukina and Keiko turn into Chibis. Many things happen. Very funnY!If i get no reviews, this will be discontinued. PLease R&R. Thank YOU


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. I do own the oc's. Diana-sama gave me this idea. Thank you and please enjoy!  
  
~ Babysitting Yu-Yu Chibis!! ~  
  
Chapter One: When things go wrong  
  
"Koenma-sir we have a problem" Botan screamed. "What is it now" Koenma asked. "Oh its just that Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara, Yukina and Keiko have been turned into Chibis" Botan said with a gulp. "They what! Bah" Koenma screeched. "How did it happen" Koenma wondered. "You see will, I don't know, eh" Botan said scratching her head. "You don't know and there where" Koenma wondered. "Well you see there at Yusuke's house and Atsuko is not there," Botan mumbled.  
  
"There un-attended, you know Chibis are children" Koenma yelled. "Well you see" Botan said. "What" Koenma wondered? "They are being watched" Botan said. "And by who may I ask" Koenma wondered. "They are being watched by ah" Botan tried to, think. "No one huh" Koenma asked. "Yes they are alone," Botan said. "Get on the phone, find a babysitter", Koenma yelled. "Right away Koenma-sir" Botan said getting on the phone. Koenma turned away.  
  
"Um hello can I be helping you?" a teenage voice shrieked. "Um yes, I am looking for a babysitter" Botan said. *Chewing gum* "Um well there is four of us," the girl said. *POP, bubble popped*. "Great when can you be over to watch these kids" Botan wondered. "Ya sure" the girl said hanging up. "Like girls, we got a job" she yelled. "Really Tiffany" one yelled. "Ya Marlene" Tiffany yelled. "We got a job Alyssa," one yelled. "Really Brittany" Alyssa yelled. "Ya" Brittany yelled back. "Oh we can take my moms car" Tiffany said. "Awesome" Brittany said.  
  
They hoped in the car to drive to the baby-sitting spot where they could watch the kids. They soon arrived and jumped out of the car popping their gum. They then walked to the door where they rang it. Botan answered. "Glad you could make it" Botan said. "Ya no problem" Brittany said. They walked in and Botan left. Tiffany had brown hair and hazel eyes, she was about 5'7 and she wore some brown leather pants with a white button up shirt. Brittany had blue hair and hazel eyes, she stood about 5'6 and she wore a yellow leather pants and a black shirt. Alyssa had black hair and green eyes, she stood about 5'3 she had just white t-shirt and black pants on. Marlene was more of a pretty girl she had pink hair, red eyes, and wore all pink she also chewed pink gum and carried a pink purse around that had many shiny things in it.  
  
"Hi kids" Tiffany greeted. "Lets hurt them" Hiei screamed. "Good idea" Yukina agreed. Yukina and Hiei jumped on Tiffany and pulled her hair. Keiko kicked Marlene in the leg. Yusuke and Kuwabara were nowhere in sight. "Scandalous" Keiko yelled. "Double Scandalous" Yukina yelled. "Where's the other two" Alyssa wondered.  
  
~Somewhere Outside ~  
  
"Heh" Kuwabara laughed. "We should tease the girls," Yusuke said. "Good Idea" Kuwabara agreed. Kuwabara and Yusuke ran over to three girls about 3 years old. "You have cooties, you have cooties" Yusuke yelled. "No we don't" one said. "WAHHHHH!" One yelled. "Heh we should go somewhere else now" Kuwabara said. "Good idea" Yusuke thought. Yusuke and Kuwabara ran into an open door where there was a dad, a mom and two children. "Boo I am going to kill you" Yusuke moaned from behind them. "What he said," Kuwabara said. "AHH!" the kids screamed. They then ran out where they would go back to Yusuke's house.  
  
~Yusuke's House ~  
  
"Oh shiny" Kurama yelled going through Marlene's purse. "Get out of that you brat" Marlene yelled. Hiei was too busy setting things on fire. Hiei laughed evilly "BWAHAAHA". Yukina was now biting Alyssa, which was trying to escape. Keiko was rolling on the ground laughing. "You are so evil" Brittany yelled. "Totally, ever heard of anger management," Tiffany yelled. Yusuke and Kuwabara then walked in. Kurama and Marlene were fighting over the purse. Kurama grabbed some shiny things and ran outside the rest of the Chibis followed. "Great what are they doing now?" Tiffany said. Marlene was chasing after Kurama who had jumped in the car with the rest of the Chibis. Keiko pressed a button to look the car and Hiei laughed. Kurama smiled looking through his shiny things.  
  
"Oh what's this" Yukina said taking it. Kurama picked up something and stuck it in the car and started the car. "We shall go vroom vroom," Yusuke laughed. "No my moms car" the girl yelled. The girls grabbed on the car as it zoomed out. The girls holding on for there life. Kurama was just spinning the car around in circles. "WEEEEE" Kuwabara yelled. "Go straight fox" Hiei said. "Okay" Kurama replied dragging the car forward. "AHHHHHH" the teenagers yelled. "Help" Marlene screamed.  
  
AN: HAHAHAH. Please R&R. Let me know if I should continue. I will discontinue it if I don't get reviews. Flames well be used to roast marshmallows. Thank you! High Wind out! 


End file.
